The present invention relates to an improved music box motion generation mechanism which is equipped with a wave-shaped cam ring and a rotation disc to which a main shaft is fixedly engaged along with a number of actuation rods engaged with the rotation disc by way of fixing members; the bottom of each actuation rod is in abutment against the wave-shaped cam ring. To each actuation rod is attached a decoration article, and onto the top end of the main shaft is mounted a spring tightening knob which can be rotationally actuated so as to make the main shaft and the rotation disc spin, permitting the decoration articles to move up and down and spin 360 degrees around and move in circle along with the rotational disc simultaneouly.
The conventional music box motion generation mechanism is as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, the muscic box 1 is provided with a base mount 11 having a housing cavity 12 in which is disposed a music producing and driving unit 13 equipped with a spring tightening knob 131 used to get a driving spring 132 tightened. A shaft 14 extended upwardly from the knob 131 is provided with a through hole 141 having inner threads 142 disposed thereon. An outer tube 15 having a flanged bottom 151 is used to house the shaft 14 so as to permit the same to be freely rotated. The flanged bottom 151 provided with outer threads 152 is led through a through hole 111 and is secured in place to the base mount 11 by a nut 153 located in the cavity 12.
The shaft 14 is integrally associated with the music producing and driving unit 13 so that the actuation of the turning knob 131 will make the shaft 14 spin. A through hole 141 is disposed at the top end of the shaft 14 with inner threads 142 disposed thereon so that a connection rod 16 having both ends provided with threads 161, 162 can be fixed in place to the shaft 14 with a decoration umbrella 17 having a through hole 171 disposed at the top end thereof attached to the other screwed end of the connection rod 16 by means of a fixing knob 18. A number of decoration articles 191 each mounted onto a securing pole 19 attached to the decoration umbrella 17.
This prior art music box structure is relatively simple, the decoration articles 191 are fixed by the securing poles 19 and can only move circularly with the spring biased shaft 14.